


[Script Offer][M4F] Femboy Hooters' New Marketing Strategy

by fluff_cunningham



Series: Lewd Restaurant [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Free Use, Gonewildaudio, M4F, Msub, Spanking, audio script, femboy, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Fdom][Msub]["Lewd Restaurant" Series][Free Use][Public][Ass Smacks][Several "Miss" Mentions][Lapdance][Hair-Pulling][Handjob][Cowgirl][Accidental Creampie][Kinda Goofy]
Series: Lewd Restaurant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062926
Kudos: 5





	[Script Offer][M4F] Femboy Hooters' New Marketing Strategy

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: Business for Femboy Hooters has been on a significant decline lately, and Corporate is getting desperate. In a last-ditch effort to turn things around, they've approved an...unconventional new plan to generate positive word-of-mouth among consumers.

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a Femboy Hooters server who's been working there for about a year. He loves the company, loves the job, and is eager to please customers in any way possible.

[the setting is mid-day, right outside the local Femboy Hooters]

[calling out] Hello there, ma'am! Would you like to try our new...damn it, she didn't even look at me.

[to yourself] Maybe I'll get lucky with the next one...

[short pause] 

[calling out] Excuse me, sir! Have you tried the Femboy Hooters app? We offer LOTS of disc---HEY!

I don't think flipping me off is necessary, sir! Even so, I hope you have a good day!

[to yourself] What an asshole! At least he didn't throw something like that one guy did last week...

It took FOREVER to get the stains out! I can't represent the company with a dirty shirt; it's unacceptable!

If only management would order some spares for us; too bad they're trying to cut costs however they can. Not that I blame them...times are tough right now, but I know we'll pull through!

Just gotta be patient and keep trying...[short pause]...hey, SHE looks nice! Time for another sales pitch...

[calling out to the listener] Ahem...good afternoon, ma'am! Could you spare a few minutes of your time?

[short pause] Excellent! Femboy Hooters is running a few promotions right now. For example, we've got a 10-piece plate of chicken wings with a special new white sauce! 10% off if you order through the app!

[short pause] Not interested? You're missing out, but that's okay...what about our new half-pound burgers? They're thicker, juicier, and more veiny than the rest!

If you use our app, you can get a free side of cheese sticks with your order!

[short pause] Not sure about that either? Rats...well, there IS another thing I can offer you...

...which would be myself. [giggle] The confused look on your face isn't surprising; let me explain! 

Femboy Hooters is testing a new service for loyalty members at all of our locations. Corporate hasn't decided on a name for it yet, but for now they calling it...Free Use Femboys! Sounds kind of dumb if you ask me, but I'm sure the final name will be much better!

Here's how it works: a handful of servers at each location will have "free use" as a secondary role, which means that our loyalty members can use their bodies however they please!

Corporate thinks that it'll transform Femboy Hooters into a powerhouse of fine dining AND stress relief! Now...I know you're not a loyalty member, but what if I gave you a free trial of this new service?

If you don't enjoy it, then that's okay. But if you DO, then I'd really appreciate if you could tell your friends...maybe even sign up for the loyalty program yourself!

So how about it? Do you wanna try me out?

[short pause] Fantastic! Let's go inside, to the designated free use area.

[brief time-skip, the pair are now inside the Femboy Hooters restaurant]

Alright ma'am, right this way! The free use area is straight ahead, though we also have a few private rooms if you'd prefer.

[short pause] You're fine with a public station? So be it!

Ready to begin? Ever since we walked inside, you've been eye-balling me nonstop [giggle]

Do you like seeing my midriff? They make these shirts a little too short, on purpose. Gotta give the customers some eye candy...

How about the bulge in my pants? It's just ACHING to be played with.

Or maybe you'd rather have fun with my tight little ass? I could bend over the table, so you can fuck me with one of the toys we've provided.

What if I wiggle it in front of you like THIS? [giggle] Does that give you any ideas?

SFX [ass smack] 

[moan] Your hand feels great against my ass...can I have another?

SFX [a few more ass smacks]

[moan] Fuck...you're really getting into this...

[short pause] Huh? You want to me give you a lapdance?

Of course, Miss. Anything for you! Is it...alright if I call you that? You can choose a different name, if you like.

[short pause] Very well, Miss it is!

Sit in this chair, and just relax. I'll handle the rest...

[improv lapdance]

Am I doing a good job, Miss?

I haven't had much practice with lapdancing, but I REALLY wanna please you!

You like it!? I'm really glad!

[improv cont'd]

[giggle] Playing with your crotch is so much fun!

[moan] I'm getting off on this, too...

Want me to arch my my back? Okay...how's that?

[squeal] Yes Miss! Pull my hair!

Treat me like the filthy whore that I am!

[improv cont'd]

You're starting to buck your hips; are you getting close?

Just keep following my ass, Miss. Up...and down...side...to side...

...How about I swirl it around? [giggle] Does that feel good?

Oh shit, are you about to---

[improv to orgasm]

There we go...take deep breaths...that's it.

Are you pleased with my body, Miss? 

[short pause] Why thank you! Admittedly I was a bit nervous at first, but things worked out in the end!

Is there anything else you'd like? Your free trial lasts until the end of the day.

[surprised moan] You wanna play with my cock? Alright, I'll lean back into you.

Your hand feels so warm through these tight shorts...

Pull 'em down, so you can see how hard I am for you.

[giggle] What do you think? Fits perfectly in your hands, doesn't it?

[improv handjob]

Oh my God...this feels so good...

Please keep stroking me, Miss...please...I'm a needy little slut!

[improv cont'd]

Fuck...fuck...hey, you stopped...

Are...are we switching things up again?

Oh, you wanna ride me now! Sounds good!

I'll sit in the chair and you can straddle me, okay?

[soft moan] You're still pretty wet...grab my shoulders, and have at it!

[improv cowgirl]

I'm so glad they picked me for this program...

...I've always wanted to be used like this!

To be someone's personal fucktoy...

[improv cont'd]

Will you kiss me? Please? I REALLY wanna feel your lips on mine.

[several kisses] Thank you, Miss...[several more kisses]...thank you...

[improv cont'd]

Awww FUCK! Miss, I don't think I'll last much longer...

M-Miss!? Are you listening? It feels like I'm about to---

[improv to orgasm]

Oh, fuck....[panting]

[worried] Miss, I...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to cum inside you!

Damn it! I should've known something like this might happen, I---what?

[short pause] You're...alright with it? You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?

Whew, that's a relief! Thank you for being so nice to me.

Femboy Hooters isn't doing so well these days, and it's been difficult to stay positive.

Corporate SAYS they don't plan to lay off anyone, but you never know...

Anyway, I'll go grab some towels so I can start cleaning up. Be right back!

[longer pause] Here's a towel for you, and some free gift cards as well! It's the least I could do for such a wonderful lady.

Tell me, did you enjoy trying our Free Use Femboy service?

[short pause] Happy to hear it! On your way out, I'd appreciate if you told my manager how great the service was; it would help me out a lot!

Now then...you're welcome to leave at any time, unless you plan to order some food or drinks.

[calling out as the listener walks away] And tell your friends! Tell your family! The Free Use Femboy service is free to all loyalty members!

Double points on all purchases, exclusive coupons, access to special events...and much, much more! Join today!

[to yourself] [sigh] I REALLY hope she comes back and fucks me again...


End file.
